The Storyteller (From Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)
WARNING: SPOILERS ARE BELOW. The Storyteller is a man from Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ''who writes the people of Labyrinthia's "story." The Story is where the Storyteller writes tales of witches and anything else he wants, and for some reason, those stories, although so far-fetched, always become a reality. There is a secret behind this though. WARNING: THE CONTENTS OF THE ARTICLE BELOW MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS. On this page, is part of Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. There is another page that can tell you more. Visit Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney to find out more (click on the brown word and you will be redirected to the page about Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, listing chapters what happened in them). Part I: The Beginning Labyrinthia is surrounded by water, and that water has somehow been contaminated with a substance that allows the people who drink the water forget what has happened to them in the past, and they will then believe anything that they are told. The effects of this wear off after about a day of not drinking the water, but the people of Labyrinthia drink it always, every day, so their minds can be easily manipulated into believing anything. Also, the Story's ink also contains this substance, and when inhaled, the inhaler believes what he reads to be truth. The Storyteller is actually a scientist, from Labrelum Inc., his company. Labyrinthia is really an experiment funded by the English government, titled Project Labyrinthia. The Storyteller and High Inquisitor Darklaw (revealed to be Newton Belduke's daughter, Eve Belduke) have done this because of Espella. Espella Cantabella, as a child, wanted to ring the Bell of Ruin, a bell discovered by the Storyteller and his best friend, Newton Belduke when they were younger. But the Storyteller did not yet know that the people who drink the water that surrounds what would soon become Labyrinthia have another strange condition. They fall unconscious when they hear the clang of pure silver, and this bell just happens to be made of pure silver. And so, the Storyteller (a.k.a. Arthur) tells Espella that if she rings the bell, she will become Bezella, an evil fire witch that can use any and all magic at will. That was a fatal mistake. Espella and her friend, Eve Belduke, take there mother's pendants, that are used to unlock a contraption that takes people to the top of a bell tower, where the Bell of Ruin is. But, when they get there, Espella changes her mind. She doesn't want to ring the bell. She's afraid she will become Bezella. Eve is mad. So when Espella runs to the other side of the bell tower to look out at the sights to see during the annual Fire Festival, Eve rings the bell. Everyone falls asleep, including Espella and Eve. The fires lit set everything on fire. Everyone in the town died, except Espella, Eve, who never left the bell tower, and Arthur, and Newton Belduke, who were exploring the underground ruins where the bell was found. When Espella wakes, she looks out of the bell tower through a piece of dragon fretwork, and thinks the dragon is Bezella, and she created it. When Arthur finds the two in the bell tower, he takes Espella home, but she won't talk. So Arthur writes a story about witches, many witches, and for the first time in days she speaks. "I'm. . . not Bezella," Espella whispered. Because there were so many witches, Espella knew she wasn't Bezella, and later forgot the incident. Without thinking Arthur says that everything he writes comes true and he will write a story about witches who always get their comeuppance and where everyone's happy. So he has Eve help him act out the stories in front of Espella. And so, the stories were created. Eve created a group known as the Shades to forge and create magic. They put invisible robes over the bell tower to disguise it, and created the rules of using magic. Of course, letting just anyone use magic would make it very hard on them and their master, The Great Witch (Eve Belduke), so they created the Talea Magica, a stick witch two gem holders, and those gems let you use magic. Creating these gems made it easier on the Shades. The Shades knew who used magic, and what magic they used, to make it easier to create the illusions known as magic to the people of Labyrinthia. The Shades wore magic robes that made them invisible. These robes can only be visible to people who live in the Eldwitch Woods, where the Shades live. And this is how magic is created. From that point on Arthur would be known as the Storyteller, the creator and ruler of Labyrinthia. After writing many stories about everyone in Labyrinthia's lives, he did not have much time for his daughtesawr, Espella. So Espella left and moved in with her aunt, Patty, a bread-maker. Part II: The Professor and Phoenix are in the Story After a long time of stories, The Great Witch also decided that the town had a mystery (the first person that did was Carmine Accidenti, a student of the professor's), and so she set out to find the professor and his apprentice, Luke Trition, but not before Espella was taken from Labyrinthia by Carmine Accidenti. After their plan was carried out, a different something happend, something that was not according to plan, Espella escaped on a boat. While this was going on, Layton and Luke were sucked into the Story by a book called the ''Historia Labyrinthia. Espella, on a boat, could not remember the place in which she found Layton's name, so she looked around the boat to find anything that may trigger her memory. She found a tag on a stuffed toy that said: London. She decided she'd keep it-the tag, not the doll. But, someone had been watching her. Olivia Aldente, a jewel thief, was guarding a large jewel, which was hidden in the toy that Espella picked up. Olivia ran at Espella. Espella grabbed a large metal pipe to defend herself, but the security guard heard the noise of them fighting while patrolling the hallways on the ship, but got there late and didn't see the whole incident. All he saw was Espella knocking Olivia on the head with the previously mentioned pipe, and Miss Aldente falling to the floor. Phoenix Wright and May Fey, Phoenix's assistant, were visiting London courtesy of the Legal League of Attorneys, and they didn't expect having to defend someone in court. But, alas, they did, and that someone was Espella Cantabella. And so, court had begun. After proving Espella's innocence, Espella and her teacher, from the Owl Cote School for Young Women, Ms. Darklaw (Eve), took their leave. But Espella left her book, Historia Labyrinthia, behind, and Maya just had to take a peek inside. . . Phoenix and Maya were sucked into the Story. Visit the page: Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney to learn more (there is a link at the top of this page). Category:3DS Layton Games